The Scream Game
by Eclipzcis
Summary: Flipqy has kidnapped Flaky and wants to play a game


She awakes to find herself in what looks like an old classroom and upon moving her arms a little, she confirms what she already knew, she's been kidnapped. The rough rope cutting into her wrists and feet tell her this, well at least she's sat down she thinks to herself. One would have thought she would be more worried about her current dilemma, but the fact was that it had happened so many times that she was used to it…although panic still lapped at her insides. She looks round the room wondering where he is and spots the shadowed figure leaning back in a chair in the back corner of the room, bright yellow eyes glowing and burning into hers as she meets his glare.

'…Good Morning Flaky' he purrs the words and grins, the dim light reflecting still off his bright white canine's.

She supresses the urge to scream, knowing it will only give the bastard what he wants. She will play no part in getting him off.

His grin drops slightly, 'No screaming, Flakes? Not gonna beg for your life?'

Silence.

He growls, taking strides towards her and stops dead in front of her. He unsheathes his Bowie knife slowly, allowing her to see him doing it. He holds the blade up and smiles widely.

'You want to play scream with me Flakes? Of course you do'

Her eyes widen in fear. She hates it when he plays scream, more than she hates being killed. At least when she dies she can't be tortured anymore.

'You do remember how to play, don't you?' he chuckles darkly, 'Well, here's a recap…just in case, after all we can't have you at a disadvantage. It's simple Flakes, all you gotta do is hold your nerve and not scream. As long as you can do that, you get to keep all of your limbs and hell, I might even let you live seeing as I'm in such a good mood'

She swallows nervously. Why did it have to be her that he was fixated with killing, she knew it was a selfish thought, but she couldn't help it.

'If you avoid screaming three times in a row, I'll give you something special remember'

She had never succeeded, not once, but there was a first time for everything she thought, praying optimism would help her through this.

'Okay, here goes Flakes'

He circles her like she's his prey and her eyes follow him, until he is out of sight behind her. Her whole body is tensed as she waits for him to scare or hurt her.

Her head is whipped back suddenly by his hand, pulling at her hair, he plunges towards her, mouth open and ready to bite. His teeth land awkwardly on her pale, soft neck and he bites hard enough to draw specks of blood. She almost screams as tears well up in her eyes from the pain, but she holds it in, just, making a muffled sound of pain. His mouth is still on her neck and she feels him suck on her skin there, biting it lightly. He releases the skin and flicks his tongue out, lapping at the pearls of blood leaking out of his bite mark in her neck.

'Awww fuck, Flakes, your blood tastes so good.' He groans loudly.

She blushes a furious red and tries to look at his handiwork, her peripherals just about allowing her to see the red mark he's left….a love bite she wonders to herself…but why?

He catches her chin lightly in his hand, tipping her head up to look at him,

'I'm surprised you didn't scream Flakes, I thought that one would really get you screaming' he makes a biting motion at her, his sharp teeth audibly snapping together.

'Alright then, here goes my second go then I guess' he disappears into the shadows of the classroom. She waits for him to make his move for five, ten, fifteen and even up to twenty minutes. She sighs to herself, thinking perhaps he's forgotten about her and is hunting some new prey…or not. She hears the groan of a desk being moved and whips her head round quickly, heart beating rapidly. This is as far as she's ever gotten in the game, she's never got to the third round, and she wonders if she even wants to. Warily she looks around again, and catches a flash of green as he runs past. Her breath becomes heavier and she bites nervously at her bottom lip. The only light in the classroom blinks out and she feels the scream rising in her throat, she bites his lip harder, her teeth cutting into the pearly flesh. She hates the dark, she absolutely hates it, fears it and he knows that.

Flaky closes her eyes tightly shut, tears streaming down her face.

'Boo' she hears from behind her. It's such a quiet sound, but it's enough to make her attempt to jump up, before she remembers she is attached to a chair and is pulled down by the uncaring grips of gravity.

Harsh laughter sounds behind her,

'Holy shit Flakes, I'm surprised. I mean, you freaked out, but you didn't scream. Maybe this is good for you after all, I mean just 2 years ago you were scared of everything, but now look at you' He bends down to her, tipping his head sideways to come face to face. She looks through her tears at his yellowy-green eyes and sharp teeth, ever-smiling and asks herself again why it had to be her. He stands again, picking her and the chair up and placing them down the right way up. She used to wonder how he was so strong before realising that his army uniform wasn't just for display.

'You're doing well Flakes, just one round to go. Now close your eyes'

She stares at him with scarlet eyes and plucks up the courage to ask,

'wh…why wou…would I d..do that?' she stutters uncontrollably, a trait made worse by these circumstances.

'Because I asked you to Flakes, that's why, now shut the fuck up and close your eyes, or I'll close them for you' he growls menacingly at her.

She gulps and closes her eyes obediently.

'Good girl' he whispers and suddenly her lips are being pushed upon by his. She yelps in surprise, opening her eyes, and he pulls back,

'I'm not gonna count that' he tells her, malice playing across his face. All she can do is stare and then he's on her again, his tongue flicking against her mouth, demanding that she allow him in, his teeth pulling at her already bleeding bottom lip causing her to open her mouth in shock. He takes advantage of this and pushes his tongue into her mouth, flicking it lavishly against her own. She can't believe it, she doesn't want to. Flippy…no Flipqy was kissing her. Was this the third challenge? Why was he doing this to her, to someone he hated. He moans into her mouth and pulls away, leaving both of them breathless. She looks up at him angrily,

'Why did you do that' she demands. He looks at her with surprise in his eyes,

'Because I wanted to, why else? And what's the big deal, it's not like it was your first kiss or anything' She looks away, her cheeks hot and flush, he just laughs, 'oh damn, it was your first! Well nothing to be done about it' He shrugs, 'Anyway, you win. And guess what!' he pauses, waiting for her to ask. She looks up,

'What?'

'You get the prize remember, idiot' He walks over to her, and leans over her, untying the ropes.

'Pr…prize?' she stutters questioningly. He simply smirks in delight and finishes untying her.

'Yeah, of course, you get me'

His meaning doesn't reach her right away, but then it's too late. He knocks her off the chair onto the floor and grabs her by the hair, leading her up and bending her over the desk forcefully. Finally she screams and fights against him as he rips through her clothing. He is too strong for her though and just slams her head against the desk causing her to go woozy. By the time she's comprehensible again his clothes are also off and he's leaning his chest onto her back, his hardness pressing into her thigh,

'Do you know how fucking long I've waited to do this' he murmurs into her ear, licking around the shell of it, 'These past two years I've waited patiently for you to win that shitty ass game and finally you fucking did it and now Flaky, well, now you're mine' and with that he trails kisses down her neck. 'If you don't struggle I could make this nice for both of us Flakes, if not, I'll do just what I want and fuck you so hard that no other man will ever be able to take you without you thinking of me. Your choice.' She whimpers, tears making tracks down her face. 'Do you understand Flakes, answer me' his voice is sharp and threatening.

She nods slowly, scared of what will happen if she says no. He breathes out, 'thank fuck for that. Stay still now, you move and I'll fuck you dry'

He bends down and inspects her womanhood, pressing at it with two lithe fingers. His fingers are coated with her fluids and he sucks the two fingers, before bringing them back up to her clit. She moans lightly as he touches it, 'Damn you're sensitive Flaky' he mutters, rubbing his fingers against her clit and pinching it to pleasure her. She tries to stop the moans and whimpers but they are squeezed out of her by Flippy. Next he brings his mouth to her now swollen clit and trails his tongue along it before penetrating her pussy with his tongue. She moans louder this time and grips the desk tightly,

'Pl…please Flipqy, please don't'

He ignores her protests, fucking her with his tongue at a rapid pace, she finds herself enjoying it and is disgusted that she could find pleasure under such circumstances. She begs him to stop, not truly meaning any of her begs to be heard and he knows it. She feels warmth pool between her legs as her pussy excretes more fluids. He merely laps it up before coming up and turning her to face him. He pushes his tongue into her mouth now, rubbing it against her mouth's walls. As he pulls away, a trail of saliva forms between their mouths,

'You're so fucking wet Flaky, and you taste so good, don't you think so too'

She refuses to answer, hiding her face behind long red spikes of hair. He chuckles at her again and walks closer to her, pinning her between him and the desk. She yelps ion surprise as his cock is pushed against her belly and her breasts touch his chest.

'I'm going to fuck you now Flaky' he whispers, grabbing her hips and lifting them to straddle his. She begins to struggle again and he growls,

'Don't test my patience Flakes'.

She continues to squirm, stopped only by him grabbing her wrists and holding them behind her back. He leans in and kisses her again, causing her a distraction before he pushes into her…hard. She screams in pain and pleasure. He shouts obscenities and pulls away before slamming into her again. This time it hurts but less, she feels so full. He starts off slow, but hard, quickening his pace as she adjusts. Before long he's nailing her and she's moaning his name. Her walls are shaken by him and everything she thought about him has changed. He's no longer her enemy, he's her lover. He grabs onto her tits, releasing her hand, which reach around him and grasp at his back for support. Her nails scratch cuts into his back, and his agony is delicious. Their flesh rubs against each other, joining them together for the time being. And then he reaches bliss for 7 seconds and empties himself inside her and she moans gorgeously, filled with his hot, sticky seed. Both are left breathless once again and silence enshrouds them. It feels like hours before he finally pulls out and dresses. Walking away from her, he looks back and grins sadistically, 'Let's play again sometime Flakes'


End file.
